Instants sous verre
by Koba54
Summary: Challenge drabblesque en cent thèmes, avec ou sans pairing, et sur un peu tout le monde.
1. Facettes

**Instants sous verre**

.

_Voici un petit challenge de 100 thèmes que j'ai commencé cet été! Je les ai trouvés sur Deviant Art, ils étaient proposés par un certain **Ponyboogers** et ils étaient avant tout destinés à des œuvres picturales, mais comme l'auteur encourageait tout le monde à tenter son défi, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être très bien pour de la fanfiction. Ce sera donc des drabbles! Je traiterai les thèmes dans l'ordre._

_Tout est basé sur la série SK, vous pourrez trouver aussi des références à Remix Track, Flowers et Zéro._

__Pour le rating, je pense que ça ne dépassera pas le K+. Il y aura des pairing variés, canon, tradi ou crack. Notez que lorsque je mets deux noms entre parenthèse, ça ne veut pas dire forcément "couple". Voyez ce que vous voulez en fonction du contexte. ___Je posterai ces drabbles par séries de cinq. _

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre d'Hiroyuki Takei._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Note: pour les anglophones, si j'ai mal traduit/compris les thèmes, vous avez le droit de me lancer des oranges pourries._

* * *

><p><strong>1 – Glow (rougeoiement) (Hana)<strong>

Enfant, Hana se représentait les personnes qu'il aimait par des lumières colorées.

Ryû était une franche et drue couleur violine aux reflets blancs. Tamao répandait une nuance de rose tantôt sucrée, tantôt vive. Son père, il l'avait immédiatement vu en orange, chaude teinte aux accents joyeux. Hana aimait les couleurs chaudes, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'Horo Horo l'avait effrayé la première fois, avec l'aura de bleu glace qui le caractérisait.

Mais face à sa mère, Hana n'avait pas vu une vraie couleur. C'était plutôt une lueur indéfinissable, d'une blancheur éclatante, clarté pure dans laquelle tout le rouge s'était noyé depuis longtemps.

.

**2 – Shadow (CannaRyû)**

Le gris ombré nimbe Canna d'un voile argenté: la cendre se reflète dans ses cheveux bleu éteint et dans l'éclat métallique d'Ashcroft, s'incarne dans les cigarettes qu'elle fume sans cesse et se dissout dans son sourire amer, ses lèvres pâles, son regard consumé.

Canna se demande pourquoi Ryû, si optimiste, s'intéresse à une cynique comme elle. Elle n'a rien de ces poupées, joues roses et yeux bleus, qu'il affectionne. Auprès d'elles, elle se trouve sans éclat. Ectoplasmique. Sa pureté est partie en fumée depuis longtemps. Mais Ryû répond toujours:

– Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas mes zones d'ombre, moi?**  
><strong>

.

**3 – Arctic (LysergHao)**

Le froid qui règne entre eux pourrait égaler l'océan arctique.

Les regards qu'ils échangent sont des banquises: glacés et infinis.

Tous, même Jeanne, ont pardonné à Hao. Mais pas Lyserg. C'est extrêmement embarrassant lorsque Yoh les reçoit tous deux à dîner.

Mais aussi, Lyserg a plus de raisons que n'importe qui de le haïr. Hao a tué ses parents et personne ne pourra réparer ça. Pas même l'esprit qu'ils ont partagé.

Yoh peut beaucoup, mais avec eux, il atteint ses limites. Tels deux icebergs, ils dérivent sans jamais se rencontrer, séparés par une mer de gel et de meurtrissures.

.

**4 – Tropical (ZoriaPino)**

– Bon sang, cette chaleur... gémit Pino.

– Tu crois qu'on va survivre? fait Zoria, pendue à sa bouteille d'eau.

Ils gisent, étendus sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, épuisés, écrasés, transpirants... Leur séjour commence bien!

S'ils arrivent à se lever pour sortir dîner, ce sera un miracle. Dire qu'ils avaient pensé se lancer à l'assaut du mont Aso dès leur arrivée!

Quand ils ont demandé à Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo par où ils pourraient commencer leur tour du Japon et que ceux-ci leur ont répondu Kyûshû, berceau de leur civilisation, ils auraient dû se renseigner un peu plus sur le climat... **  
><strong>

.

**5 – Quiet (SeyrarmOpachô)**

Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler: Seyrarm est restée silencieuse pendant des années, elle sait communiquer sans paroles. Et Opachô, lui, a vécu avec Hao. Qu'on lui parle ou non, il comprend tout.

Seyrarm dessine: un pic glacé, un personnage fixant l'horizon. Un paysage grisant, de l'audace, de l'aventure. Opachô a moins de technique. Mais il a le don de capter l'essence même des choses dans ses portraits. Et lorsqu'il interrompt leur concentration silencieuse pour lui offrir son dessin, l'adolescente sourit.

Sur son portrait, elle voit une fille calme, rieuse, dissimulée derrière ses cheveux. Belle.

Ça lui suffit pour comprendre.**  
><strong>

.


	2. Pour l'amour du noir

_Section n°2!_

_Je rappelle à mon aimable lectorat que tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei**!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>6 – Insane (HaoMarion)<strong>

Marion le fixe de son œil candide, rusé et effrayant.

Ses pensées sont un vrai brouillard. Une comptine assourdie à la manière des musiques de film d'horreur. Hao s'y aventure avec curiosité.

Femme-enfant, ange démoniaque... il sait tout d'elle et n'arrive toujours pas à la cerner.

Ses sourires, sa voix, ses mains qui l'effleurent... L'ambiguïté, entre eux, le fascine et lui répugne. Il se sent homme mûr, séduit par une fillette. Impossible de savoir si ses avances sont réelles ou s'il fantasme ignominieusement sur un comportement innocent.

Voilà pourquoi sa relation avec Marion lui semble de plus en plus malsaine.**  
><strong>

.

**7 – Criminal (Men, Ren, Jeanne, Jun et... Hiroyuki Takei)**

_(Cf Flowers. **Spoil** sur l'apparence d'un personnage)_

Ren est absolument fou de rage. Et Jeanne aussi.

– Mais BORDEL c'est QUOI cette ignoble coiffure ? hurle Ren, l'arme au poing.

– Il voulait peut-être essayer de faire référence à vous deux, quelque chose comme ça... tente de temporiser Jun, derrière eux.

Mais les deux parents ne sont pas en état d'être raisonnés.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dessiner notre fils comme ça ? rugit Jeanne. C'est totalement ridicule ! Avec ce pic mou-mou, on dirait qu'il a une crotte sur la tête !

Elle brandit le poing :

– C'est du meurtre ! Et moi, les criminels, je les punis ! Tu m'entends, maudit mangaka ?**  
><strong>

.

_(Avouez que sa coupe de cheveux est une véritable insulte au bon goût XD Pauvre mioche.)_

_._

**8 – Detective (ChocoLyserg)**

Chocolove et Lyserg étaient devenus amis après le Shaman Fight. C'était normal, vu que l'un avait rejoint les X-Laws avant que l'autre n'arrive.

En secret, ils entretenaient une rivalité farouche. L'information était leur arme à tous deux et ils avaient du mal à partager.

– Je suis fils de détective et Anglais, pays du roman policier, clamait Lyserg.

– Oui, mais moi, je connais les bas-fonds de la pègre et j'ai du flair, comme un jaguar, rétorquait Chocolove.

Cela pouvait durer longtemps. Mais quand ces deux fins limiers faisaient équipe, alliant esprit de déduction et instinct, aucun malfaiteur ne pouvait leur résister !

.

**9 – Aggravated (JunFaust)**

_(Oui, oui.)_

Les mains de Jun, entre délicatesse et fermeté, ont la douceur nécessaire pour toucher les malades. Une véritable infirmière.

Faust se félicite de l'avoir engagée à l'hôpital. Il retrouve dans sa voix apaisante la bonté d'Elisa. D'où peut-être son égarement.

– Docteur, son état s'est aggravé.

– Sortez le défibrilateur, Jun-san.

Ils luttent côte à côte, en silence. Et lorsque le bip repart, ils échangent un regard émerveillé : ils ont sauvé une vie.

Le souffle de Faust se bloque. Jun s'empourpre. Fraîcheur de ses yeux qui...

– Docteur, urgence en chambre 12 !

Douchés, Faust et Jun bondissent.

Ils viennent de frôler la crise.**  
><strong>

.

**10 – Flirty (Meene, Jeanne, Ren)**

Troisième rencontre entre le Raitei et X-Charity.

Jeanne, les joues roses, l'œil brillant, tortille ses cheveux et rit un peu trop souvent. En face, Ren, plus discret, est trahi par sa raideur, ses oreilles rouges et la tendance de son regard à se perdre à des endroits inappropriés.

Meene, partagée entre amusement et gêne, assiste, ou plutôt tient la chandelle.

Plus tard, dans la voiture, Jeanne soupire.

– Malheureusement, la négociation s'éternise. Un autre rendez-vous s'impose. Demain nous...

Meene, au volant, rit légèrement.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Avec tout mon respect, Seigneur Maiden... à part lui, vous ne trompez personne, vous savez.**  
><strong>

.


	3. Petites scènes de la vie quotidienne

_Section n°3!_

_Je rappelle à mon aimable lectorat que tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei**!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>11 – Angler Fish (baudroie) (Manta, Pirika)<strong>

– Je n'ai jamais vu un poisson aussi laid, avoue Pirika.

– C'est vrai que c'est particulièrement moche, la baudroie, approuve Manta.

L'aquarium est silencieux, vide, en dehors d'eux et d'une vieille dame et de son petit-fils, deux audio-guides vissés sur les oreilles.

– Celui-là te ressemble, remarque Manta en désignant un bleu, élégant, gracieux, aux nageoires fluides et transparentes.

Il a parlé trop vite, veut se reprendre, gêné. Mais à sa grande surprise, Pirika baisse le nez, sourit et rosit.

– Merci, souffle-t-elle.

Manta sent son pouls s'accélérer. Ainsi donc, lui aussi, comme les autres, est capable de faire rougir une fille...**  
><strong>

.

**12 – Bunny (Hana, Men, Lyserg et le Fumbari Onsen)**

Si Men n'avait pas été _aussi_ imbuvable, Hana se serait peut-être montré plus charitable envers lui. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert que sa mère l'appelait "Mon lapin", il en profitait à mort.

Il trouvait d'ailleurs que la comparaison était plutôt bien vue : avec ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux blancs, Men lui rappelait une espèce de lapins albinos.

– Vous ne devriez pas rigoler, décrète un jour Lyserg. Les lapins peuvent être très dangereux.

– Tu te moques de qui ? s'esclaffe Ryû. _Un lapin ?_

– Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog ?

– Hein ?

– Un jour, je te montrerai _Sacré Graal._**  
><strong>

.

**13 – Tyrant (Yoh, Horo Horo, Manta, Ren et Jun)**

Yoh profitait d'une seconde d'inattention d'Anna pour souffler.

– Elle finira par avoir ma peau...

– Quel tyran, ta copine, soupira Horo Horo. Quoique Pirika ne vaut pas mieux...

– Question petite sœur chiante, je te bats, grommela Manta sombrement.

Soudain, un cri leur fit lever la tête...

– Nee-san !

Suivi d'un bruit de pas précipités.

– Oui ?

– Il n'y a plus de lait, fit remarquer Ren d'un ton glacial en toisant sa sœur.

Au lieu de répondre "eh ben bouge ton derche !" comme elle aurait peut-être dû le faire, Jun s'écria :

– Je cours en racheter !

Sous l'œil dégoûté des trois mal-aimés.

– C'est dégueulasse, grogna Horo Horo.**  
><strong>

.

**14 – Waiter (Marion)**

_Thème vaguement respecté, je joue sur "serveur" et "attendre"._

Les cheveux relevés, Marion ôta son peignoir et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante du bain. La serveuse savoura la paix de l'étuve et de la vapeur qui s'élevait, caressante. Elle sourit.

_Il _était toujours là.

Il. L'espion qui chaque jour la guettait discrètement. Du moins le croyait-il.

Finalement, Mary se leva, ruisselante et sortit. Une fois sèche, toujours nue, elle remit un à un les bracelets qui ornaient ses poignets, enfila lentement ses sous-vêtements, sa jupe, son chemisier...

Rien.

Tant pis.

En reprenant son service, Mary espéra, comme chaque soir, qu'Horo Horo finisse par se décider. Elle était lasse d'attendre.**  
><strong>

.

**15 – Splatter (Amidamaru)**

Le sabre fend l'air. Foudroie la gorge du bandit. Le sang gicle et éclabousse son visage juvénile. C'est la première fois qu'il tue.

Amidamaru a dix ans.

.

– Tu t'es encore battu, constate Mosuke, en dissimulant sa réprobation. Donne, je vais laver ton yukata.

Le jeune homme ôte son vêtement tâché de sang en rougissant. Bagarre d'ivrogne : il n'a pas su se contrôler.

Amidamaru vient d'avoir seize ans.

.

Le sabre fend l'air. Fracasse les visages. Peint le sol à coup de trainées vermillon. Le dernier soldat s'effondre.

Amidamaru a vingt-quatre ans.

Sa vie se résume en une longue suite d'éclaboussures rouges.

.


	4. Rêves envolés

_Section n°4!_

_Je rappelle à mon aimable lectorat que tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei**!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>16 – Knight (Ren)<strong>

Aux échecs, la pièce préférée de Jun est la dame, la plus puissante. Celle de Ren, c'est le cavalier.

Pour des raisons assez paradoxales, il est fasciné par la silhouette équestre et la noblesse attachée à cette figure. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son premier fantôme fut un jour maître de cavalerie.

Pourtant, les valeurs de la chevalerie occidentale ne sont pas pour lui. C'est vers un autre chemin que son père, insidieusement, le poussera et, de cette vieille passion, il ne restera rien. Rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui se hisse péniblement, avec obstination, sur un cheval trop grand.**  
><strong>

.

**17 – Cactus (HaoJeanne)**

Si les cactus pouvaient parler, ils auraient plein de choses à raconter.

On ne croirait pas, à voir les silhouettes tordues et disgracieuses de ces veilleurs du désert où rien ne pousse, où rien ne passe. Et pourtant...

Moi, j'ai tendu l'oreille, et j'ai entendu. J'ai entendu par leurs bouches les prières de la sainte et les railleries du démon. J'ai écouté les deux ennemis s'affronter, se piquer, s'apprivoiser, s'effleurer, se griser, goûter l'un à l'autre en secret, puis repartir comme ils étaient venus.

Mais les cactus ne parlent pas. Et pour le reste... c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.**  
><strong>

.

**18 – Dreams (Tokageroh, Ponchi et Conchi, Bason, Amidamaru, Kororo, Morphin, Zenki et Kôki, Pyron)**

Les fantômes ont-ils des rêves?

Et pourquoi pas ? S'ils ne dorment pas, ils connaissent espoirs, regrets, nostalgie.

Amidamaru rêve de ses amis. Tôkageroh, de la montagne gravie avec Ryû. Les rêves de Bason sont pleins d'optimisme. Ceux de Zenki et Kôki débordent de larmes versées pour leur ancien maître. Ceux de Kororo sont verts, frais, printanniers. Ceux de Conchi et Ponchi, vous ne voulez pas en entendre parler. Ceux de Morfin restent un mystère. Et quant à ceux de Pyron... ils oscillent entre une femme au visage presque oublié, et une autre, à laquelle il ne devrait pas rêver.**  
><strong>

.

**19 – Sleepless (TamaoHoro)**

Au cours d'une de ses nuits insomniaques, Tamao rencontre Horo Horo, le nez enfoui dans les étoiles.

Depuis, au lieu d'errer dans l'auberge endormie, autour de la chambre que l'homme qu'elle aime partage désormais avec son épouse, elle rejoint l'Aïnou sur la terrasse pour contempler avec lui les astres en silence.

Ils ne parlent jamais. Ils savent pourquoi le sommeil les oublie chaque soir. Quels noms hantent leurs nuits blanches.

Un soir, il ne vient pas.

Alors, Tamao gagne sa chambre, où elle devine qu'Horo Horo l'attend.

Cette nuit-là sera silencieuse et sans repos, comme les autres, mais ô combien plus douce !

.

**20 – Magician (Mathilda)**

Mathilda se souvient qu'autrefois, lorsqu'elle avait encore des parents, on lui avait offert une panoplie de magicienne. Oh quelque chose de simple, un déguisement pour gosses. Elle avait assez peu joué avec : elle n'aimait pas trop le bleu électrique de la robe, ni le chapeau conique – et comique –, et encore moins la baguette un peu ridicule, surmontée d'une étoile dorée. A présent, elle ne regrette toujours pas d'avoir laissé derrière elle ce costume, elle qui depuis ne jure que par le rouge du sang, l'orange vif des citrouilles, le maquillage vert d'eau, l'aura ténébreuse et le noir mat des sorcières.

.


	5. Saccages

_Section n°5! Qui m'a pris un peu plus de temps que les autres, car certains thèmes ne m'inspiraient pas. C'est paradoxal, mais je trouvais Mask, Backstabber et Desperation trop "faciles": j'avais pas mal d'idées de situation ou de personnages, plus ou moins évidentes, alors il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me décider._

_A part ça, je n'ai toujours pas terminé mes cadeaux de Noël. Honte à moi..._

_Je rappelle à mon aimable lectorat que tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei**!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Saccages<strong>

.

**21 – Tiny (minuscule) (Mansumi et Manta, Ren, Tamao, Jeanne, Hao. 20 mots chacun)**

Mon cher père a bâti son immense compagnie pour compenser sa taille minuscule: mais moi, elle me donne le vertige.

.

Devant _lui_, je me suis toujours senti petit... Mais j'avais tort. Il y a un secret: je dois le percer.

.

Fourmi effarée, je suis si faible face à mon maître, si miniature face à Anna, si dérisoire face à lui.

.

L'Iron Maiden leur cache ma fragile apparence. C'est mieux ainsi. Je suis trop petite, ils ne m'écouteraient pas. Restons cachée.

.

Si petits... mais, depuis le Shaman Fight, je me méfie. Il est plus facile de détruire une pierre qu'une poussière...

.

**22 – Desperation (Meene)**

Je n'ai jamais douté, pas même en me levant ce matin. Mais en arrivant au Patch Stadium, tout bascule.

Son regard me brûle déjà. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Je n'ai pas peur. Non, je n'ai pas peur!

Le sourire sur mon visage reste bien en place. J'étire mes lèvres de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le perdre. Je bombe le torse, fais honneur au Seigneur Maiden.

Mais derrière tout ça, je m'effondre.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Heureusement, c'est rapide: les flammes redoutées sont ma délivrance. Je n'aurais pas pu cacher mon désespoir plus longtemps.

.

**23 – Backstabber** **(traître)** **(Tamao)**

Vêtue d'un kimono neuf, coiffée et souriante, Tamao inaugurait le Fumabri Onsen. L'air embaumait, le soleil brillait, les parquets étincelaient. L'auberge était à elle, à présent. Elle en était la maîtresse. Elle commandait: ce serait aux autres d'obéir.

Hana, depuis son berceau, gazouillait gaiement.

Anna avait eu Yoh, mais Tamao détenait son rêve et son enfant. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de cette juste revanche. Elle aurait pu si elle n'avait pas vu un éclair de jalousie désespéré passer dans les yeux de sa rivale au moment de leurs adieux. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de trahir une amie.

.

**24 – Mask (Anna)**

Au moment de partir pour l'Amérique, Yoh ne fit aucune allusion à la nuit passée. Il salua Anna comme d'habitude, comme s'il sortait juste s'entraîner.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, nulle émotion ne colora le masque de son visage. Seules ses mains tremblaient, imperceptiblement, tandis qu'elle lui servait le thé.

Anna ne changea pas ses habitudes. Elle continua à laisser les corvées aux autres, à manger sans arrêt et à exiger d'être servie en premier à table. Nul ne protesta. De toute façon, jamais elle n'aurait avoué la véritable raison de son comportement. A savoir, qu'en fait, elle mangeait pour deux.

.

**25 – Lock Pick (crochetage) (RutherfordNichrom)**

_UA_

Accroupie, serrant les dents, Rutherford avait entreprit de forcer la serrure.

Ses frères Paches, occupés à célébrer leur victoire autour du feu, ne l'avaient pas vue s'éclipser.

Un clic retentit. Elle s'immobilisa, tendue. Heureusement, à l'entrée, Namari ronflait toujours.

Le visage étonné de Nichrom parut alors derrière les barreaux.

– Ruth...?! C'est toi?

– Chut.

La porte s'ouvrit.

– Dehors, souffla Rutherford. Tu es libre.

Nichrom sortit, esquissa un geste.

– Ruth...

Elle frissonna.

– Ne me touche pas. Pars!

Il obtempéra, en silence. Et lorsque l'écho de ses pas s'évanouit, Rutherford s'effondra.

Si ignominieuse qu'ait été sa trahison, elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'on l'exécute.

.


	6. Les Gêneurs

_Une section un peu particulière, écrite le 07/01/15 au soir et le 08/01/15 au matin. _

_L'attentat qui a eu lieu hier m'a choquée, peinée, bouleversée. Je suis en colère. Je vous préviens que ces drabbles sont beaucoup plus amers que les autres. J'avais mis un rating T par sécurité et pour pouvoir faire des allusions lestes sans souci. Cette fois, je justifie le rating par la violence du propos._

_Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Shaman King appartiennent à **Hiroyuki Takei.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Les Gêneurs<strong>

.

**26 – Nuisance (Chocolove, Hao, les Hanagumi)**

Le corps flasque de Chocolove tomba aux pieds du Shaman King. Sa chevelure était souillée de sang, sa peau criblée d'impacts. Ebahi, Hao releva la tête, et croisa les regards réjouis de Canna, Marion et Mathilda.

– Qu'avez-vous fait? hoqueta-t-il.

– Seigneur Hao, nous vous avons vengé! Nous avons débarrassé le monde de ce sale criminel!

– Mais... pourquoi?

– Il vous caricaturait! Il vous ridiculisait dans ses spectacles! Il était nuisible!

Jubilation. Incompréhension.

– Vous êtes devenues folles! hurla Hao.

Les trois filles se figèrent, stupéfaites.

Hao leva le bras, le regard terrible.

Le laissa retomber.

– Je n'avais rien demandé... chuchota-t-il.

.

**27 – Smartass (tête à claques, petit malin) (Hao)**

_UA, Schoolfic_

– Asakura Yoh.

– Passable.

– S'endort en cours.

– Il triche, mais il s'en sort avec dix.

– Hmm, fit Goldova. Pas comme son frère...

Silence gêné.

– Ça non, grommela Karim. En EPS, j'ai dû lui mettre vingt partout.

– En littérature?

– Insolence chronique, soupira Silva. Répond à côté de la plaque quand ça lui chante. Alterne entre deux et dix-neuf.

– En sciences?

– Il me corrige en cours, grinça Rutherfor.

– Il s'ennuie, intervint Magna. C'est un enfant précoce.

– Une tête à claques, tu veux dire, coupa Renim.

– Bien, décréta Goldova. Je propose d'attribuer les encouragements à Yoh Asakura. Pour Hao... un avertissement devrait faire l'affaire.

.

**28 – Time Lord (John Denbat)**

_Cf Tome 26, attentat des X-Laws. Je n'ai pas pu dire tout ce que je voulais en cent mots. Mériterait peut-être un OS plus long et indépendant_.

Tic tac, tic tac...

Les minutes passaient.

Bientôt, ils auraient éradiqué le mal. Pas par des moyens shamaniques, mais qu'importe. Seule la fin comptait, songeait John Denbat, en serrant la crosse de son arme.

Comme prévu, le laser frappa. Comme prévu, il y eut des morts. Mais pas ceux qu'on croyait.

Au fond, dit Hao, les gens aiment se battre.

Des X-Laws périrent, Jeanne pleura et demanda pardon. Hao n'eut pas une seule égratignure.

Denbat survécut, juste assez pour comprendre que cela n'avait servi à rien.

Avant de brûler, il regretta de ne pouvoir remonter le temps pour effacer leur acte.

.

**29 – Forgetful (oublieux, distrait, étourdi) (Sati)**

Face à la menace grandissante de Hoshigumi, j'avais fini par décider d'agir. A la tête des Gandharas, je montai à l'assaut. Celui-ci fut rapide.

Hao vaincu, ses partisans s'enfuirent. Je fus proclamée Shaman Queen.

La paix s'installa.

Un jour, pourtant, Kadow m'amena une femme.

– Savais-tu, demandai-je, qu'il est interdit de porter l'étoile Hoshigumi?

– Oui, répondit Canna.

– Ignorais-tu que ce parti était interdit?

– Non.

– Alors, pourquoi?

– Elle me rappellait des souvenirs.

Je réfléchis. Décidai. Il y avait des formes d'expression qu'on ne pouvait tolérer.

J'ordonnai qu'on l'emmène.

Lorsque je fus moi-même vaincue, je compris: le pouvoir rend oublieux.

.

**30 – Mafia (Les Tao)**

_Sorte d'UA aussi, si on veut. Après réflexion, peut-être vaguement inspiré de _La Plaisanterie_ de Kundera._

Tout le monde connaissait la famille Tao et ses activités. Et personne ne s'en mêlait. Personne n'aurait osé quoi que ce soit.

Sur leur territoire, il n'y avait qu'une seule loi: celle de l'omerta.

Pourtant, un jour, un homme parla. Fit une plaisanterie. Le soir même, il reçut une visite.

.

Tao Ching plaça le revolver dans la main de son petit-fils.

– Tu es notre héritier, dit-il au jeune garçon. C'est à toi de nous venger.

Chrom, à terre, supplia.

– Il n'a fait que rire, souffla Ren, glacé de peur.

– On peut rire de tout, répliqua Ching, sauf de nous.

.


End file.
